


Penguin Sledding

by vvavavoom



Series: ATLA Stories [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gaang's Kids, Gen, Penguin Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: "Well he did leave his one and only kid under your care who happens to be a Princess and the heir to the Fire Nation. And you return her with a broken leg.”
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861210
Comments: 11
Kudos: 249





	Penguin Sledding

It wasn’t anyone’s fault really. The slope was just too steep and even Kya’s waterbending couldn’t save Izumi’s leg in the fall. But it hurt. A Lot. She tried not to scream in pain when Bumi and Kya lifted her out of the snow trying to be careful not to jostle her leg. Tenzin was being totally unhelpful, fretting about.

“Bumi! I said on three!” Kya yelled at her brother for lifting too fast.

“Sorry!” He adjusted his grip on Izumi, his voice strained. “Let’s hurry, you’re heavy!”

Izumi just moaned in pain, clinging onto Bumi’s neck not really caring if she was choking him.

“I’m really sorry Izumi, I didn’t think you would go flying that far.” Kya trailed behind, “You’re gonna be ok, though. Mom and I will heal you up really quick.”

“I told you it was too high!” Tenzin yelled and ducked when Kya bended some snow at his face to shut him up.

Her damn leg hurt so bad she felt tears stinging in her eyes against the biting cold of the South Pole. “How much farther?” Izumi whined. Great, now what am I supposed to do with a broken leg?

“Not far. And stop moving around or I’ll drop ya.” Bumi adjusted his grip on the girl.

By the time they reached their family’s hut Izumi felt numb to the cold, but her leg was throbbing like crazy.

Tenzin and Kya help open the hut flaps as Bumi awkwardly maneuvered his way inside. “Moooom! Something happened!” He yelled out as Kya and Tenzin helped him set Izumi down as gently as possible.

Katara walked into the room calmly. “What happe- Oh no! Izumi are you ok?” She bent down to get a good look at the girl.

“My leg, it really hurts.” Izumi clutched her right thigh.

“I think it’s broken.” Kya said.

“What happened?” Katara said as she got to work on peeling Izumi’s boot off. “And where’s your uncle?”

“We were just penguin sledding and skiing down the slope!” Bumi explained in the most innocent voice he could muster.

“I told them it was-!” Tenzin was interrupted by Bumi’s hand over his mouth. “We just flew down too fast. Kya saved most of us with her bending.”

“Yeah you must have flown like 15 feet in the air!” Kya tried to distract Izumi whose face was grimacing in pain.

“Yup, it’s a fracture.” Katara examined Izumi’s leg.

Katara hummed as she got to work on the girl’s leg. “Kya come help me. Boys, you need to get Zuko. Tell him she’s going to be ok though.”

Tenzin and Bumi looked at each other with unease before they walked out of the hut together.

“Tenzin, you tell him, you’re just a kid. He’ll go easy on you.”

“What? No way! This was all your idea!”

“Oh yeah, how do you think he’s gonna feel when he finds out you were using airbending to make us go faster?”

“You made me!” Tenzin’s yells echoed through the tribe, no one paid any mind to the uptight little airbender though.

As they made their way to the main igloo Bumi and Tenzin were hesitant to enter and face the Fire Lord. Someone caught Tenzin’s eye and he flew over to catch his arm.

“Uncle Sokka! Something’s happened!”

“Wha- what’s wrong?” The southern water tribesman asked his nephew.

“Well, we were penguin sledding and we all went flying and Izumi broke her leg and Mom said someone’s gotta tell her dad.”

“And we were hoping that someone could be you.” Bumi added in.

Sokka looked between his nephews before scoffing “And start another war between the us and the Fire Nation? No way!”

“He’s not going to start a war!” Bumi admonished, “… is he?”

“Well he did leave his one and only kid under your care who happens to be a Princess and the heir to the Fire Nation.” Sokka pointed out. “And you return her with a broken leg.”

“It wasn’t our fault!” Bumi exclaimed while Tenzin looked almost ready to pass out.  
Sokka laughed and slapped a hand on each of the boys on the back, “Don’t worry kid, I was just joking.” Then his face got all serious. “But there’s no way I’m telling him about this.”

“Ughh fine.” Bumi grabed Tenzin by the collar and pulled him into the large igloo where his dad, grandpa, and the Fire Lord were having a meeting.

No one seemed to notice the two boys who had entered the room and were shuffling sideways towards their father and “uncle”.

“And I was hoping to have those agreements ready by tomorrow if you’re going to be in Republic City by next week.” They overheard the Fire Lord Zuko talking to his friend the Avatar.

“… hem.” Bumi cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Yes, but the Earth Kingdom ambassador still hasn’t brought back the signed off scrolls, so we’ll have to hold off until we get them.”

“Hem.”

“Why does it always take them so long to get even the smallest agreements signed? I’m going to talk to him about this when we get back.”

“HEM.”

Everyone in the room turned to the young boys.

“Boys! What can we do for you?” Aang smiled at his sons.

“Well… we actually came here to tell you,” he pointed at Zuko, “that… um, Izumi… she…” Bumi couldn’t bring himself to say it in front of all these people staring at him.

“She’s broken!” Tenzin yelped, unable to keep it in anymore.

“What?” Zuko stood up from his seat, his face bewildered.

“Her leg! Only her leg is broken!” Bumi clarified. “Mom said she’s gonna be ok.”

“Wha- where is she?” Zuko was already rushing out of the Igloo with Bumi, Tenzin, and Aang in tow.

“Don’t worry Zuko, I’m sure Katara is taking good care of her.” Aang tried to calm his friend down.

Zuko didn’t say anything, his face set in a frown as he took long deliberate strides toward the Avatar’s hut.

“Izumi!” He called out, searching for his daughter.

“In here!” someone called from the bedroom.

Once inside he made a beeline toward Izumi who was sitting up on a bed with a cup of warm tea in her hands and her leg propped up on some pillows.

“Dad!” she yelped, he cheeks still flushed from the excitement and the cold outside.

“Izumi are you ok?” he asked worriedly.

“Yeah, Aunt Katara healed me up, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” Her leg was wrapped up in bandages and a splint to keep it straight.

“I helped.” Kya muttered.

“We managed to heal most of it but there’s still a hairline fracture, she’s going to have to stay off of it for at least two weeks.” Katara gently explained to ease her friends worries. Aang came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Agni, Izumi, how did you break it?” Zuko sat next to his daughter and looked her over for any more injuries.

“We were penguin sledding and we flew up really high and Kya saved us all but my leg. It hurt so bad Dad, but Aunt Katara and Kya healed me.”

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Zuko hugged his daughter, a little too tight if you ask her. “This could’ve ended much worse.”

“I’m fine Dad, I promise.” She hugged him back.

Once he was sure his daughter was not broken, the Fire Lord turned to the waterbenders, “Thank you. I don’t know what we would have done without you here.”

The mother and daughter brushed him off insisting it was no big deal. “See no, harm done, Izumi will be up on her feet in no time!” Aang came over and patted the Princess on the head.  
The group started to discuss exactly how this little accident happened when Bumi interrupted.

“So, uh, does this mean you’re not going to start a war?”


End file.
